The Fallen Warriors
by Redsoxrules
Summary: [Book Two of the Dark Path] I'll work on this when I'm not working on The Silent Cry. Neither are finished or left behind os don't worry bout that. You also don't have to reead that one to understand this one.
1. Allegiances

RuinClan

**Acornstar **\- _A golden brown she-cat with dark green eyes and lighter markings._

**Brindlestone **\- _A tan she-cat with a white neck and deep green eyes._

**Ratwillow **\- _A black she-cat with bright amber eyes._

**Coppermoon **\- _A dark ginger tom with dark green eyes and lighter markings._

**Daisytoes **\- _A white-and-ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes._

**Sunnyears **\- _A ginger-and-white tom with forest green eyes._

**Shrewpelt **\- _A dark brown she-cat with light green eyes._

**Voletail **\- _A dark brown she-cat with pale green eyes._

**Brackenheart **\- _A golden brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes._

**Falconfleck **\- _A brown tom with white spots and shiny blue eyes._

**Sparrowfoot **\- _A brown tom with one white foot and pale brown eyes._

**Whitefern **\- _A white she-cat with dark blue eyes._

**Thornrose **\- _A pale brown tom with deep amber eyes._

**Hailhawk **\- _A white she-cat with darker flecks and shiny amber eyes._

**Petalface **\- _A dark tortoiseshell she-cat with pale orange eyes._

**Pigeonwing **\- _A grey she-cat with lighter markings and dark orange eyes._

**Badgerbelly **\- _A black-and-white tom with light amber eyes._

**Vinepaw **\- _A pale brown tom with green eyes._

**Harepaw **\- _A tan she-cat with green eyes._

**Cinderpaw **\- _A dark brown tom with green eyes._

**Sandpaw **\- _A pale ginger tom with green eyes._

**Dustpaw **\- _A pale brown tom with green eyes._

**Rabbitswoop **\- _A pale brown she-cat with dark green eyes._

**Quailflight **\- _A dark brown tabby with shiny amber eyes._

**Foxleap **\- _A dark ginger she-cat with fox like markings and strange blue eyes._


	2. Prologue

"It's time, Acornshade. You must gather your nine lives."

A golden-brown she-cat nodded at the seer's words. Her son was right. After all, Plainstar was dead. Getting to her paws was an easy task and the two quickly strode off to the south of their land. The moon glyph wasn't too far from the quarry, but tonight was a long night.

Plainstar's sickness had surprised the clan and none of the medicine cats could quite place what it was. It was a sign, Coppermoon said. Acornshade thought he just said that to comfort her, but as the two trekked on, a strange feeling stirred in her stomach. Maybe it was a sign. But why?

"We are here. Come on."

Sliding down the damp tunnel was easy enough, but as the tunnel grew smaller, Acornshade sensed her son's discomfort.

"It will be alright, Coppermoon. The clan will accept us."

The tom snorted before pushing ahead of his mother.

"There. You must touch it to gain your lives." Nodding, Acornshade strode forward towards the ancient stone carving. Pressing her muzzle against the cool stone, she felt an overwhelming feeling of sickness pass over her. Then she was out.

Awaking in a clearing full of flowers was not what Acornshade expected. Once more getting to her paws, she saw her father, Plainstar. From his chest, stardust flew out, spilling all around the floor.

"Welcome, my daughter. It is time." The brown tom padded forward, the scent of newleaf smothering Acornshade as he embraced his kit. A searing pain ruptured throughout the she-cat's body.

"I give you the life of judgement. May you have the ability to make the right choices no matter what those around you say." Leaving his daughter's side, the old leader, now with a young face, stood before Acornshade.

"I understand why you became close with that kittypet. I did that once too. I trust you will not make the same mistake." Glancing behind him, Plainstar sighed before getting to his own paws.

"Your next lives are coming, Acornshade. I am proud of you." Acornshade only groaned as her father left her writing on the floor. It hurt so much... The feelings of what John had left her... Her own kit asking where his father was... Seeing herself asking Plainstar where her mother was... Slowly standing, Acornshade steeled herself. There was still more to come. There was still more to stand through.


End file.
